


a peony for your heart

by thegreatmoon



Series: xmas gifts 2k19 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Elves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: “why do i need a stylist? and must he be a fairy?”“believe me, my lord, you’re not the only one unhappy with this arrangement. i miss my peonies. but here i am, ready to serve, prince jisung.”;elf prince jisung does not like fairy jaemin from the start. nonetheless, flowers can blossom even in the most unlikely occasions.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: xmas gifts 2k19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555732
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	a peony for your heart

**Author's Note:**

> this has a [playlist with a lot of girlgroups](https://open.spotify.com/user/21eklzjpmpl6wr2xyoga7jubq/playlist/5v9j3Es8r2Dxx2xOtj4AVQ?si=Qb_8fK0OQmeTnJxDYhBajA)  
> big thanks to my beta for this fic, elle~  
> xx
> 
> sol

As Jaemin ran through the garden, bright flowers blossomed, responding to his presence. Such were the ways of fairies and nature; the pink-haired wasn’t even focused on bringing them to life, but his aura naturally enticed them. Even if pretty and striving for the fairy’s attention, his eyes ignored them as they scanned for a mane of black hair beautifully ornamented with a wooden crown.

The fairy had a clear memory of when he first met the eyes under that crown. It had been a particularly hot summer, but he hadn’t been sweating due to the heat, but rather the elf queen’s gaze over him. She smiled after a careful glance over and finally called for her brother, whom Jaemin would be serving from then on. A more than annoyed prince showed up to the throne room. Elf prince Jisung’s pointy ears could almost be missed under his dark hair covering them. He had a triangular face and often scrunched his rat-like nose. His expression was of the utmost disgust and such feeling must have stolen his tongue, as he rarely directed a word to the fairy. The first time Jaemin heard him speak, he had acted as if he wasn’t there, his deep voice cutting through the tense atmosphere like a blade.

“Why do I need a stylist? And must he be a fairy?”

His sister smiled uncomfortably to Jaemin, who felt his blood boil with anger and shot back, “Believe me, my lord, you’re not the only one unhappy with this arrangement. I miss my peonies. But here I am, ready to serve, Prince Jisung.”

With a huff, Jisung looked at his sister. The queen only laughed and said she was glad someone with a strong personality was taking over her little bro’s styling. Jaemin would soon find many quarrels were needed to get Jisung to wear what he must wear.

The summer heat gave in to a nice fall breeze and, as Jisung observed the leaves falling from his window, Jaemin tried pampering him up with said leaves on his crown. Obviously, fights unfolded, since the prince simply hated when the fairy tried mixing nature elements to his outfit. That was Jaemin’s personal brand, the fairy was always found with a new flower on him, whether on his hair, wrist, waist or mended to his clothes. There was a variety of flowers, from roses to dandelions, and they matched the season and Jaemin’s overall mood. People were charmed by it. Jisung wasn’t even a little bit impressed, rolling his eyes and not allowing him to get one inch closer to his crown.

Their constant quarreling would often lead to more physical stunts. After a petty fight over his shoes being too shiny, Jaemin had thrown all of his fairy dust over Jisung before a political dinner with the dwarf delegation, explaining that the shoes wouldn’t shine so bright in comparison, and once Jisung had magically glued a paper on Jaemin’s back with the writings “Infected with Ethereal Flu” and no one would even touch the clingy fairy for the whole day.

Their bickering often reached the ears of Jisung’s sister, who would drag them both to the throne room to make them apologize to each other and herself. She would give them punishments for the sake of learning, which included mostly taking care of the long-forgotten garden behind the castle. They attended her orders, not without whines of protest, but a queen is a queen. Even in that season, the garden was so well-tended that it remained healthy throughout winter. Perhaps due to their constant work, more things than just flowers bloomed.

Although it was winter and they no longer bickered enough to be grounded again, Jisung and Jaemin still took care of what they called their garden, often worrying about the state of their flowers and making sure the snow wouldn’t completely ruin them from blooming again when spring came. There was even some friendly competition as to who would be the best gardener, but the elvish prince was no true threat to Jaemin’s fairy magic. It was still adorable that he tried.

The prince started allowing some flowers and leaves to be added to his clothes, as long as they were from their garden, and Jaemin was more than happy to do so. Soon, even in the cold of winter, the place that used to be their punishment became their oasis and refuge. Jisung would confess about the hardships of bearing the crown as Jaemin ornamented his dark hair with the flowers left and the fairy would confide how much he missed his home and their pink peonies while Jisung played with his fingers.

“I thought your land was known for its red peonies.” Jisung murmured, holding onto Jaemin’s hand.

“They are most famous for marriage proposals. Pink peonies are rarer but they match my mood and I used to have a garden filled with only them.”

Jisung hummed. Jaemin couldn’t have known that, while one hand played with his fingers, the other was sneakily molding a snowball. Only when he was hit by it on his left shoulder, the fairy noticed, and a winter war began. It finished ten minutes later with Jaemin laughing while falling over Jisung’s body on the snowy grounds.

Ice unfroze, snow melted and thaw was upon them. There was nothing like the mood of spring to Jaemin. Every single flower matched the season and his own mood, and he happily hummed as he saw his garden blooming with the most exquisite of herbs and attracting many living beings to its surroundings, from shy butterflies to ever-singing crickets. What warmed his heart the most in those sunny days was Jisung’s amazed reaction as he watched the garden bloom at its full capacity in front of his eyes. It was like seeing the world unfold through a child’s view, the prince’s eyes had a spark only ever seen when faced with the unknown.

Jaemin giggled, caught his hand and they ran through the fields, throwing their bodies on the high grass and taking naps while cuddling.

It would be a lie to say they never bickered anymore; that was the base of their relationship. However, it only took a pout from Jaemin or Jisung’s puppy eyes for the other to know when to back down from their ideas. The queen was glad about their friendship and it was said she often boasted to foreign delegations about her talents with peacekeeping, using them as an example.

On that sunny flowery day, Jaemin was finding it hard to keep at peace with Jisung. The young prince had taken to hiding just before the fairy could prepare his bath and clothes for the ball that evening. He had almost given up looking when he finally spotted the pointy ears and the wooden crown.

The stylist’s anger totally vanished as he saw Jisung, even through the tall grass, had flowers on his hair Jaemin hadn’t placed there.He had done so willingly and Jaemin couldn’t help but smile.

“Looks like I finally found my lost flower,” the fairy said, announcing his arrival.

Jisung went from laying to sitting, looking slightly embarrassed. “Stop saying stuff like that.”

“Allow me to be cheesy,” the stylist said, the smile not falling from his lips. The prince didn’t respond right away, eyes on the horizon.

“Do you know what you’re to dress me for?” He turned his face to look at Jaemin after he finally spoke again.

“Spring festival.” The fairy‘s smile grew smaller as he answered. “And for your courting to begin.”

Jisung didn’t blink. If anything, he seemed to stare more intensely at Jaemin. “How do you feel about that?”

“That I should get you under a rose infusion right at this moment-“

“Please. Let’s not talk about work,” the prince requested tiredly, as he laid his head on the grass again. Jaemin joined him.

“What afflicts you, Sungie?” He asked, facing the few clouds in the blue sky.

“I don’t want an elvish prince,” Jisung confessed and Jaemin turned his head with a teasing smile on his lips.

“Oh? Are fairies more to your liking then?”

The elf turned his head to find Jaemin’s eyes. “A specific fairy.”

“You can have anyone you want, you’re the crowned prince.”

Jaemin’s words didn’t seem to help Jisung with his anxious state. Once again, he sat on the grass and the fairy followed.

“But will he want me? That matters the most.” He bit his bottom lip. Jaemin, taking pity of seeing his friend in such a state, started caressing his hair and tucked a bit of it behind one of his pointy ears. An elf ear was something particularly sensitive and it was rare for someone to touch it, but Jisung allowed Jaemin to do so, and the fairy pinched it fondly. Jisung visibly got chills from the interaction and, as if it had broken something inside him, offered Jaemin a flower in a swift move. “Here is a peony for you.”

The single flower was beautiful and bright pink. Jaemin sighed at the sight. He hadn’t seen one ever since he left his land. Jisung must have had such trouble getting it to arrive in perfect health. The fairy smiled and was about to thank Jisung for the gift, but when his eyes met the prince’s, the elf’s expressions were grave.

“What does it mean?” Jaemin asked, uncertainty making his heart beat fast.

“It’s a question. Will you accept it?” Jisung offered the peony again.

Jaemin shook his head. “Sungie… you’re out of your mind.”

A chuckle left the prince’s lips. “You’re the only one who can call me that and yet you still doubt me.”

“I’m a fairy, a commoner…”

Once again, Jaemin was interrupted. “And the love of my life.” Jisung paused and his lips lost their usual curl. “That is only worth something if you accept it.”

With teary eyes, Jaemin’s hand moved and finally touched the flower. Jisung didn’t let it go yet. They approached each other, trembling lips, unsure smiles and bright eyes, for a kiss. It was sweet, gentle. Jaemin’s lips had a scent of rose to it, while Jisung tasted of wood. After awkward chuckles, they found their way to each other’s arms. Jaemin was sure he would never forget the sight of his prince's eyes, staring so fondly at him on that beautiful spring day.

**Author's Note:**

> i write taeil fics and nct text aus
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)  
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)
> 
>   
> xx  
> sol
> 
> ps: what did u think of the pun in the title? hehe


End file.
